Fake
by Devil666sc
Summary: Ryo's 16, his parents were just killed... After trying to kill himself he decides that for once and all he is not going to be the Randy he once was. He changes everything, and almosts gets away with it... untill he meets Dee Laytner...
1. The new me

Fake

Summary: Ryo's 16 and he parents were just killed... and spinning into a deep depression. After trying to kill himself he decides that for once and for all he is not going to be the Ryo he once was. When he is forced to move to America he changes everything and almost gets away with it... until he meets Dee Laytner...

Authors notesThe title really is Fake because Ryo is going to act fake. I know it's a play on words but I liked the title. Please review this story is only getting started.

--= writing in book

--Eighty-eight days. The number that once was lucky is one that brings great pain. Eighty-eight days, 2,112 hours, 3,041,280 minutes and many more tears.

Why does life have to be so hard for me? Why can't life just leave me the hell alone and let me die? I'm tired of tears. Tired of being weak, why does God hate me so? Can't I just be happy?

I'm only 16 and I've had more pain then anyone I know. Even with the pain and anger that burns deep in my gut, there is no way to end it. Sure I've tried to end it. That's why I'm here in this fucking psycho ward(1). Again in this damn hospital. Why did Aunt Elena have to come home early? I had my favorite shirt on too. I guess that is covered in blood. Now I have scars on my wrist to be a constant reminder.

Damn, those stupid assholes will pay: they are what started this pain. My damn parents are dead. Killed; gone forever. Never have I felt so much pain then in that one day. I'm numb to the world and numb to all pain. Didn't even hurt or feel it when I slit my wrist. Doctors says I was sure I didn't want to come back. To deep to be saved.' I was never out, just wanted to be. I know everything they said. That I'm fucked up, don't want help and, to far gone mentally to ever be saved. Hell, that's just the start of it.

I've been in this hell of counselors and therapy sessions for eighty-eight fucking days. Only two more. I was a good boy' and took my drugs and even cried. Ha, fake tears. I lied; no one knows my pain. Aunt Elena says that's it's been hard on me to have to move across Japan to go live with her and now having to move again. From Japan, a place where I can hide everywhere, to New York. I don't want to deal with people. People are the cause of pain. But they say a new school where I can start over. Yeah, a new school, a new rep, a completely new me. They will see the true me. What's really going on in this sick mind? I like the sound of that. A new me. A new Ryo McLain.

Let's see if they can handle that. Ha, fat chance.--

"Oh, Randy. Time to see Dr. Laurels." The sing song like voice called out to him were he sat in a white bed, in a whit room bathe in white light.

Shoving the book under a sheet, he sighed, "I'm coming." The echo of bare feet slapping cold tile filled the soundless lifeless hallway. Another lifeless day... with a gay doctor thinking they know what's on my mind.' A slight evil looking grin grabbed his lips.

"You happy youngin' cause you getting to leave on Friday? That why you smilen?"

"Yes Betty. That is the reason why." His eyes narrowed to meet his dull voice and now he gleamed with anger and evilness. 'My transformation will began in two days.'

Ok I know Ryo sounds a little weird and... evil? But trust me it's a good story. And sorry about the short chapter but this was a good place to end at. Anyway please review!!!

(1) Psycho Ward--well that's the suicidal ward in the hospital.


	2. Trust worthy?

Ch 2-Trustworthy?  
--5 days later, June 7th

-----------  
  
"Ryo, get out here. Your uncle and I need to have a talk with you."  
  
Moments later a door clicked open as notes of angry music fluttered outward. Lazily falling onto the couch, leaning back, "I'm out here, what do you want?" Anger stinging his tongue.  
  
"You know how we are leaving tomorrow morning to go to New York?"  
  
"Yeah, stop beating around the frickin bush!" His lifeless onyx eyes burning a hole in his once beloved aunt.  
  
"There's a problem... Your uncle and I got called in."  
  
"What the hell? You can't be serious... how long?" His mind raced, 'This could help me...'  
  
"Three months. That means that you would have to start school without us. We can make a deal though."  
  
"What would that be? Ship me off to a boarding school in Japan or America? Either way that is going to blow. You know I can't go back to my old one."  
  
"I realize that. But boarding school was only one choice... The other is staying in America alone. You wouldn't have to worry about money or anything. You could even redo your room and stay in the guess room until it's done. Plus you wouldn't have to wear a uniform for school so you can go school shopping. You do have your mother's and father's trust money to use and then there's the fact that," She was cut short by a teenager who understood the real potential.  
  
"You mean that all summer I can stay in New York, in that apartment with the whole floor to myself, and be alone? Then I can redo my room anyway I want. Also buy my own clothes? No one standing over my shoulder dictating? Then start school by myself? Pick my own classes?"  
  
"Well yes, but we will have people picking out the rest of the house but you can do whatever you want with your room. Paint, wallpaper, or whatever else. But we do have rules you have to follow. If you don't, and I mean one mistake, then its boarding school. Speaking of school, you do start by yourself but as for classes make sure they're okay with your uncle and me, besides that yes."  
  
"Wicked. But as for those rules... what are they?"  
  
"You have to go to weekly therapy sessions, don't say a word you will go or else. If find out you're thinking about killing yourself, tried to or, I even think you are thinking about it then you're in the hospital or in boarding school. We have someone already set to check up on you, every night, at 10 o'clock. So you're to be in the house by then. If your not she will wait for 20 minutes, then call us. You have to eat healthy food at lest four times a week and if you want , we can hire a maid to clean the house and prepare food. Also I want you to tell us how you're doing. Call every other day. Any problems?" She watched as her nephew turned it around in his mind, but she truly wondered if this was really a good idea.  
  
"One thing, well two, can you make it midnight?"  
  
"No," she stood her ground prepared for him to blow. Ever since he moved in with them no matter what they have done he's been distant, depressed, and, angry.  
  
"Why can't I? You trust me! I'm fucking 16 years old not 12. I'm responsible. Why can't I have a later time? Huh, tell me! Why do you now fucking trust me anymore? Damn, I hate this! I don't even wanna move to damn America! I don't even want to be in this hell!" he was fuming but, also knew anger and pity would always give him his way. And playing the 'I-don't-want-to-go-to-America role was as a winner.  
  
She was right; he did blow but cornered him with anger as loud as his. "Mister, I'm not going to even take that! It's not your fault so stop believing that! You're here and you're going to stay here. Either by force or by choice. We trust you, that's why you're even allowed to do this. I do believe, given your age," her voice now soft and loving, "How about we raise your time to... eleven o'clock?"  
  
'Not good enough...' That mind worked over a plan, "Midnight."  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Midnight!"  
  
"Ten-thirty."  
  
"Eleven-thirty."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Good. Hire the maid; make sure I can obtain the money without a problem. Have all my doctors picked out. I have to go in for a physical and my teeth need to be cleaned. I need all your information and I need a cell phone so you can reach me. Now if that's it I would like to back into my bare room and sit on hard ground. When is the flight tomorrow? Make sure I know the info so I can tell the taxi driver when I get there." Sighing he slammed the door, feeling himself relaxing as he sank down the wall, head held low. Being alone is when acting isn't a must. With another sigh the music raised to an almost unbearable loud. With a loud breath he was relaxed and himself again.  
  
As the sounds drifted into the living room shoulders fell, "I really don't get him, Elena. I do believe there is something more behind Randy then just this depression crap."  
  
"Rick, he has never been like this before. Don't worry. I think the time alone will do him some good. Not like he could get any worse, anyway."  
  
--July 17th  
  
Loud angry music filled the almost empty pent house floor. Raising the volume to just a dull yell the onyx eyes boy shoved medium length honey locks into a baseball cap. "Finally I have everything for my room." Paint can's and others litter the floor. "Six cans of onyx paint. Midnight dark... no light."  
  
While mindlessly stirring the paint, a large splash hit his snow white muscle shirt. "Damn it!" Pulling the dreaded material over his head, exposing a very well keep, tone stomach. Beginning to pour the paint he just smiles, 'Black walls to block out light and people.'  
  
Soon enough the shirt became a rag as black droplets fell like rain from the ceiling. "Who ever would of though I'd need four coats for a ceiling? Damn, I'm covered but the room is done. Four black walls and an equally dark ceiling."  
  
Walking into the kitchen, a can of Pepsi soon found his hand as a nice home. Downing that in record time another soon replaced it. "That should take about a hour and a half to dry. Hmm, seems as my stomach emits a pleas for food. Very well, I believe going out to dinner would be a nice for once." Heading off to the shower knowledge full music filled the air:  
  
I can't control the need  
  
To weak to not concede  
  
Wish I was deaf and dumb  
  
Wish I could fake it  
  
Again it was one a.m. and he found himself no other place then wandering the streets. Safety wasn't a problem; he did grow up in Japan so he knew self-defense. The problem was that sleep never seems to come. Truly he loved the fact that people trusted him so much. Emily, as her name seemed to be, came by at 11:30 and that was it. He was always home. Nothing happen in the city until after midnight anyway. Why did he have to leave before then?  
  
He ended up scoring a fake ID a while back and starting entering clubs. Never did he even think anything could happen. On to much of a low strike to care but instead demanded it to come. Like so many other things, it didn't listen. Staggering through the halls he finally came upon his 'home.' He ended up passing out on the couch before even taking his shoes off.

---------------------  
  
I know Ryo isn't Ryo. But it is a good story and this is just the beginning of Ryo.


	3. A Little Writing to Ease the Pain

Ch. 3 A little writing to ease the pain  
  
Anyway this chapter is a look at Ryo and why he is so messed up. I know you'll end up hating his ... parents but time will soon tell who else. Remember there is a reason I put down details... Wah hahaha .........

writing

Ch. 3- A little writing to remember the pain

Mornings. How he hated them. Always brings the realization that it's a new day and with that new day, new pain was brought. "Aggggggggg..." trying to roll over was a problem because of pain caused by the normal, almost weekly, hangover. " Pills, I need to take my pills... and Advil..."

An hour did pass as he shook the hangover. Never had one really bother him. Advil and a shower always cleared them up, well after he emptying the contents of his stomach to the toilet god. "I see it's noon. I should be getting a call right about..." The stinging of a phone cut through the silent room. "Now, so damn predictable."

Two rings later he placed it to his ear, ready to sell his soul. "Hello... hello Aunt Elena... yes I'm eating good...yes... I understand you're sorry, you do say that every time you call... good to hear that... uh huh... ok then talk to you in two days... love you too... I will... bye." The phone clicked and his smile widened. "Give me a Emmy please... today I should finish my room."

Night soon came and went as the sun creep over the builds, welcoming all those she could see but not in this room. No color at all. Black walls that shined by the only light allowed; the misting of a few black lights. Thick heavy curtains closed off the only light he had no control over. Now the man once again passed out but, this time due to over working. Exhaustion had set in at three a.m. but, still he pushed forth not willing to quit. Never willing to quit and be weak.

Being weak it what caused his change, though it seems that change is good. No longer will he be a welcome mat, a door mat. He'll never be pushed around again. Instead the roles will be switched.

Waking up way later that night he wrote. The pain it brought forth a welcome to the physical that held. I will no longer allow people to use me, push me around, or make a fool out of me. I will be doing the pushing, showing the forceful role.

If only this transformation was that easy. Maybe life would be easier. I mean now I have done a complete 180. No longer cheerful, good hearted Ryo. Now I'm dark and uncaring. Not like anyone will even care. No one knows me. That is a good thing. With not a soul that knew me I can be what I want. I can be who I want to be.

I've changed and that is true. The beholder of the eye can only think out weather that is a good or bad change. I can't say. It doesn't matter to me; I am what I truly want. The morbid thought is that this all happen with my parent's death. Would this have happen if they were still alive? No, I don't believe so. I would still be little Randy that was oh so perfect. Straight A student with perfect everything. Do I sound a little... spiteful with that comment? Maybe the thought more morbid is that I am slightly thankful that they are gone.

I always loved my family. My father was strict and stern, no-nonsense type of man. That I am thankful of. He taught me never to give up and being weak is never a good thing. Though I knew I was different as a child, with my American looks and non-roughhousing sense, he made sure I was never left out. I was pushed into every sport possible. Never once did I ever complain. If I did I would receive an I know best' and maybe a slap. I was only hit I think... 12 times but I knew I deserved them. I only liked three sports nevertheless he was happy. Manly sports. Self-defense. Karate and Tae Kwon Do. Manly. Rough. Painful. Exactly what my father believed.

If I was to survive I was to be tough. I was small for my age but in those classes I excelled. Beating anyone and everyone I faced. So I was feared and by the time I reached 4th grade I reached the first stage of black belt in each of them. My father made sure I was the youngest in the history of the dojo to option a black belt; I was barely nine-years-old. Long days of practicing for hours on end and well into the night with burning pain. I never flinched or even made a face at the pain; just keep kicking or whatever else I was doing. I remember doing an Ura yoko geri(1) and ended up with my foot in the wall. We had real walls so it was difficult feat for a 9 year old. My father didn't see it that way. He fumed and vented, yelling at me as I stood there looking down, never moving. That's when true pain set in.

He said if I wanted to break things, he would get me things to break. Started out slow. A 1/2 inch... an inch... two inches... two two inch boards... three... four... up to the point of 8. He was angry when I injured myself with eight because it was to high, I couldn't say it was to high but I couldn't help that I was short. After wood became easy he moved to concert slabs. I remember the pain. How it cut my ankle... my leg... my hands and forehead. Damn it I forgot about that! He would force me and when I bled he would call me weak! Say I was weak and a girl could do better then me.

When I was 14... I was doing my daily work out of running, pushups, sit-ups and many more followed by breaking boards, concert and, singles movements, my Hojo undo(2). There was something different about him... more intense perhaps? I'm still not quite sure but he started a new drill. He would throw things at me, many things, any thing, and I would have to kick or hit them away. WHAM! Out of nowhere I was hit in the chest with a heavy rock. Again and again it happen and he wouldn't stop. I had welts, bruises and, blood. I broke, my only true mistake; if I just did what happen after I broke, things would have been better. I broke and yelled at him, pain, and emotion in my voice. That was unacceptable. I was a man, no emotion. None at all. He snapped and yelled, my mother was out, like always, so she doesn-didn't know. He didn't just slap me. No I had to be punished. He grabbed my prized black belt that hung in my training room.' Ha, to me it was a hell. The belt was like leather as he hit me. I never fell to the ground but looked at him. My eyes digging into his.

I was tired of being pushed around by him so I did the only thing I knew how to do. The thing he taught me. I hit him. First a Chudan(3), then a Jodan(4). I was tempted to go for a Gedan(5) or another Chudan but he grabbed my fist and slapped me, hard enough to make me fall. I spent most of the night doing wall squats. Then when I was allowed to enter my bed, I couldn't move my legs. Needless to say, I didn't hit him after that and he didn't hit me, nor did we train that way.

Yep, that was my father. Sorry to say but he became more intense in the weeks before his death. He said that I was only to be a Karateka(6). I was to be a Samurai, weather I wanted or liked it. Not to sound... angry or bitter, because truly I am, but I don't miss him. Yasuo was his name but the meaning was far from him... peaceful one. Never was he that way. He was Japanese and wanted me to look it. I had disappointed him from the minute I was born.

When I have a son I will name him Ryoichi. Which means first son of Ryo.' But for now I am alone and want to be... my mother was a good person. Sad to have her leave but she was always gone, left me to fend for myself with my father. Feels good to write again. My feelings are coming back now that I'm alone but it seems that something weird is to happen soon. I can just sense it. Oh well, I welcome the challenge and hope they can stand if we do happen to fight. I really do need to get back into my classes; I really need to hurt someone. For now my thoughts stay in the only safe place I know  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

1-- Ura yoko geri-- Spinning side kick

2-- Hojo undo- Supplementary exercises

3--Chudan- Hit to middle area, neck to belt, stomach

4-- Jodan- Hit to upper level, from neck up, head

5-- Gedan- Hit to lower level, belt down, groin

6-- Karateka- One who practices Karate

Ps. These are all Karate moves/works.

Since I have Ryo learn in Japan I thought it would only be right for him to think Japanese.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To everyone! REVIEW THE FIC... PLEASE?

To my reviewing people!

HeeroDuo4eva - Don't worry. You'll meet Dee in the next chapter. Xzanayu- Yes Ryo is different in this fic and that's what I like about it. This has become my favorite Anime fan fic to write. Hope you enjoy 


	4. Chance Encounters

Sorry I haven't posted and such and such. But here I posted. And you get to meet someone special.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 Chance Encounters

He had been writing for well past two hours and was shocked when he saw the clock flash 11:25. 'Where has the day gone. I haven't eaten all day. I know... a pizza eaten in the park under my tree. Or in it anyway.' The door clicked and he knew she was here. Early... he ran out to greet her not wanting anyone to see his room.

"Hello there child. How are you doing on this fine day? Have you even been outside in a week? You look paler, are you sick?"

"No Emily, I was just writing. I told you before when I write I forget the time. I've been sitting in a dark room so that might be the reason why. I am in the pike of physical health. I will know for sure when I go see my doctor for a physical."

"That's good Randy," he tensed at the mention of that name. No one but his father called him that... "I got a call from your mother asking me-" She got cut off.

"My aunt... Elena is my aunt not my mother!"

"Sorry child. Well you aunt called me to see if you are doing good. Wanted to know if you are eating good and getting enough sleep. You look good though, that young blood, keeping you as health as ever." She stood just shorted of his 6 foot 1 frame with shoulders not even close. He intimidated her.

"Well, you may tell her that I'm fine. I know she will never believe me. Now if you don't mind, I have a session in the early afternoon and much more work to do on my room." He was good at voice control; never did it even once wave.

"May I see your room child?"

"No one will see it. My room is for me alone." He broke his control; someone was threatening his safe haven. He realized his mistake as quickly as it happen he fixed it. "You know I'm the sensitive artist type. If I show someone when it's not done I will have to redo it. Sorry." Adding a yawn made sure she grabbed the point that it was late.

"S'okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Rest up and take to the sun, soon it will burn. Night child." With that the door closed and a pair of shoulders plunged. 'I have to wait a half hour before I leave, to be sure.'

As if a robot, the number dialed by itself and the normal ringing and friendly voice plunged through the empty line. "Hello, Vincenzo's 24 hour pizzeria. You're speaking to the man, what can we get you?"

"Hey, it's Ryo. Can I have the normal?"

"Ryo, long time no order. So late to... one normal coming up. Medium or large?"

"Large, I haven't eaten all day."

"Well I'm honored you want mine. That'll be eight dollars and a half hour. See you then."

--------------------

The pizza smelt so good to his empty stomach. To good to resist, 'No I have to be at my tree.' The tree was a comfort place that reminded him of childhood, before he found his love and his hatred. Before he found martial art. Not wanting to spill the pizza he merely sat at the bottom. When six pieces were gone he felt dreary of sitting at the bottom. "I want to see the lights, feel the energy that the city gives off. I need to have my high."

Soon he remembered his way and climbed the giant tree. Higher and higher. When he reached twenty feet he sat, but something didn't seem right. "This isn't my spot. It's higher up." With that he leapt to his feet climbing again. He would be at the swaying top in a minute but as his mind wondered off he ended up grabbing something that wasn't part of a tree and received a grown in reply. "Damn it people, leave me alone."

It was a man. A sleeping man, that soon woke up. "What the hell are you doing in my tree? Do I have to prove something to you? Did she send another punk ass kid to find me?"

"Well excuse me but I am no punk ass kid. Also I do believe you are in my tree. I did crave my name into it. If you don't mind... leave or I'll make you." Voice full of hatred, no one called him a punk ass kid.

"You... make Dee Laytner do something he doesn't want to? Ha, I'd like to see that happen."

'He's cocky... I got an idea.' Push. The boy known as Dee had his legs pushed out from under him and only caught himself by sheer luck with his hands.

"Hey asshole you have something against me?"

"Well you are in my tree. That along with other things makes me dislike you. Now if you would leave I would like to enjoy the rest of my evening."

Climbing down the tree Dee yelled up, "If you're going to run your damn mouth come back it up. Met me on the ground and we'll deal with this like men."

Dee struggled to get down and was about halfway down from the thirty foot spot he sat at moments ago when he was the other boy didn't even move. "What you scared? Huh, come take you ass beating like a man and maybe I'll go easy on you."

"You moron. Leave me alone or it will be you begging me to go easy on you."

"Come on tough guy. I would love to see that happen. Hasn't been a guy able to do that yet." He started to climb down and was about 20 feet up, from what the Dee could see from his place on the ground. Then all of a sudden at 20 feet up he stopped. The most unbelievable thing happen next; he jump... and landed on his feet seemingly unscathed. He was in shock, never had he seen someone do that. "Damn."

"Come on you asshole! You want a fight? Hit me. Come on! Your not such a tough guy are you?"

Dee was shocked. This couldn't be the boy he first yelled out, no that boy was well mannered and polite in his threats. This boy was hard and cold, up in his face. Never the difference he throw a punch for the boys face. He couldn't see much else. Even with the city lights on all around them no light hit this spot in the park. He was expecting a slight hint of pain as bone hit bone but instead felt nothing. He missed!

"Wow, you missed. Try to miss this." With that the boy leapt forward and hit him with a punch. Again and again he was hit.

'Ok we'll do a Choku zuki1, then maybe a Furi zuki2, Jodan zuki3 and finish off the punching with a Tettsui uchi4. And to make my point a kick... Mae tobi geri5.' Ryo was complex but as he fought he thought and nothing else mattered, it flowed and was a deadly weapon. With that final kick the boy fell to the ground.

He sprang back to his feet and Ryo didn't notice. As he turned around Ryo was shocked, "Truly I am amazed, no one of my punching bags have jumped back on there feet like that. Maybe you do have the fighting spirit... and you'll have a sore face too. Looks like... busted lip and a black eye. Sorry about that but I was provoked. Now to be respectful," Ryo pushed his hands together in front of his chest and bent at the hip, "My name is Ryo McLain. Nice fight." And with that last word the boy was back up the tree, leaving Dee standing there bewildered.

A moment later as Dee began to walk away he heard a voice drift down the tree. "If I find you in my tree again then you won't be able to stand when I get down with you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well did you like the meet and great with Dee? I did. But wait! They don't like each other and that's bad.... Anyway review and I'll post. Make me happy!

1 Straight punch

2 Circular punch

3 Upper level punch

4 Hammer fist strike

5 Jumping Front Kick


	5. Touchy Subject?

Ok, so let's see… Ryo is staying in New York by himself with money at his deposal in a large apartment and is really fucked up because of his father. In the last chapter we finally saw him have some human contact that was in the form of a fight, that of course he won. Wow. Not much has happen but it will get better I have some great ideas I'm just behind on my posting but lack of reviews will do that to you. Well enough babbling on to the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ch. 5 Touchy Subject?

-----Therapy Session, next day

"Hi Ryo. Please have a seat." The young woman said as she carefully lead the to her room. "Well, what is this, our sixth visit?"

"Seventh."

"Well not very talkative to. Ok, how are you doing today? Has your week been good?"

"If you're wondering, which you are, I'm not suicidal. No wanting to cut of anything."

"Well yes but you seem depressed today."

"Didn't get a good nights sleep, up all night."

"What were you doing?"

He had to lie, was he honestly just going to day, 'I snuck out and ate pizza under my tree. After that got into a fight with a guy I didn't know and gave him a black eye.' It was the only thing to say. "Finishing my room."

"You told me that you have been working on it for a while. Would you like to tell me what it looks like?"

"Once again I tell you that until it's finished no one will see it or hear about it."

"Fine, understandable. Would you mind answering one of my questions?" He nodded, holding back his smart-alecky comment. "Why do you always wear black? They're not baggy which is different but always dark colors."

"I like black. It's a nice color. Dark blue is good also…"

The session droned on with mindless questions and emotionless answers and lies. The normal session. Here joyfulness and his cold forced answers to questions of no meanings. But today was a little different.

"What sports do you play?"

"I played soccer when I was in Japan and I practice Karate and Tae Kwon Do."

"Wow, self-defense. You're good right?"

"Highest rank and youngest to black belt in my dojo.

"That's good… how do you like them? How do you feel about them?" the look on his face was of shock. How did he like them? How did he feel about them? Never thought about it.

"Well… um… I-I… I like them. Something to do I suppose. My father was proud of me for it. My father helped me and was glad it was a manly sport," hatred dripped from the word father, saying it burned his tongue and she sensed it.

"So you like it just because your father approved?"

"I couldn't do it unless he allowed it. That is typical for a son with a strict Japanese father."

"So your father was strict on you. So to make him happy you did everything he wanted?"

He didn't like where she was leading him, but he was trapped. "He was strict but with out that I wouldn't have ever obtained my black belts."

"What I see is that you did it because your father wanted it. You enjoyed the sport because your father approved and he wanted you to. How hard did he push you?"

"I enjoyed Karate and I still do, I got into it because I wanted to have a sport I was good at. I was a small child, weak and dependent. Karate was tough, rough, and painful. Everything that makes a man. He pushed me to my limits, past my limits so I could farther them and make myself better. I got what I deserved."

"Or is that the line he feed you?"

"I was a different kid. My father made me fit I and with Karate and Tae Kwon Do I fit in and was better. I wasn't just the 'American boy.' I was the best out of all the dojos within 150 miles by the time I was 11. I didn't fit it, I past the point of caring. I was better then everyone, anyone."

"So your father pushed you so he could feel better about having a son that look American? He had to make sure you didn't disappoint him."

"I disappointed him form the moment I was born and karate and Tae Kwon Do made him proud of me and I was proud of me. If you don't mind our time is up." Cold eyes glared daggers at her, "I was the best and still am. My father had nothing to do with besides making me want it more. Never mention Karate or Tae again!" The door slammed and a stunned women wrote quickly the emotion from the tense boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea I know short but it wouldn't make sense if I continued onto the next chapter. But please review anyway and I promise I'll give you a new chapter that is longer and better! Please review and make me happy.


	6. First Day Hell Part 1

Ok, ok. I was a little sad at the amount of reviews I got from the last one. Hence the lack of posting. I really like review. Get into the holiday spirit and review to make everyone happy. If you review maybe Santa will stop by your house with a ooo so special gift of FAKE. Ne? maybe!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ch. 6 First Day Hell Part 1

----- Aug 24th, first day of school, morning.

The annoying high pitch beep had brought him back to the real world singling the bunnies away as he woke. "Damn it, I finally got some sleep to. I hate morning. I hate Monday mornings." All he could do at the early hour was push his head farther into the pillow, willing himself back into a dream world. Sadly it didn't work and he was up two minutes later.

Into the shower and quickly out. "Now my hair," he spoke above the early morning metal that played in the bathroom. Honey blonde locks that hung to his neck choppily cut in chucks but a nice look. Patchy bangs that start above his eyes brows, angling downward unevenly until it meets the longest part at where the neck meets the back. Deciding what to do with it was the problem but that was fixed when anger took over. The hair was pulled back into a slicked back ponytail, a few strands managed to fall out but brushed behind the ears for a cuter effect; a style that always looked good for him.

"Maybe I should add a little color to my hair. Make it stand out a little. I know I'll dye it 3 different colors. A mix of some sort. That wrestler I once saw… or maybe just a few highlights of a color. Black…. Or many blue…' He pondered that thought for a few moments before grabbing his wallet, list of classes and, backpack and walking out the door for the first day of school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1st –America Since 1940  
2nd –English 11  
3rd –Advance PE  
4th –S1 Intro to Woodshop/ S2 Woodshop I  
B lunch  
5th -Drama  
6th –Algebra II  
7th –Photography

He found his class in two seconds flat but decided that with his chance comes losing Randy's habit. 'First hour,' he read, 'America Since 1940. Oh great, history. At lest I know all of WWII… stupid American's."

Minute bell rang and he slipped in just as the real bell rang. Taking a seat near the back he smiled. 'Easy, easy year.' This man walked in, bulky with graying black hair.

"Hello students. I'm Mr. Murry and I'll be teaching this class."

"And I'll be disrupting it." Two voices rang over the crowd. Ryo scanned the room trying to see who the voice belonged to, but never saw who.

"Dee and you young man, I guess I found your seats. You here and Dee here." Double groans were heard as Ryo walked to his seat, front row next to the teacher. Out of nowhere Dee plopped down in the seat next to Ryo. Ryo's eyes darkened with anger and together they glared.

In unison, "It's you!"

Dee began cockily, "Yea it's me, and I'm back to take you down."

"Oh yea? I already knocked you on your ass once. You want more?"

"Boys! Shut it. I see we are going to have a problem with you two. Keep it quiet. I don't want to hear another word from you to and if you do continue to fight in my class then you'll have a ball cleaning after school… or on Saturday. Now let me take role."

He droned out one name after another as Ryo leaned back cockily in his chair, not really caring. He ended up blocking all the sound out as he stared out into space only to be brought back by the teacher.

"Randy McLain?"

"Ryo, not Randy. Got that? Ryo."

"Hmm. Interesting name… what language does it come from?"

"Japanese, what's it to you?"

"Check that attitude at the door next time. Are you Japanese or is that a nick name?"

"My father was Japanese and I just moved to this stupid country two months ago. Ryo is my Japanese name and I rather go by that."

"Oh, so you moved here from Japan. I bet you learned all about WWII then?" He nodded tired of amusing the teacher. "So when we learn about that you will have a interesting point of view."

"I have my point of view which is that American was stupid throughout all their wars." There was a soft murmur of voice at the last comment as they noticed the teacher's room was littered with bumper stickers that were for sure pro American.

"You have a right to your opinion and I look forward to it when the time comes. Now class we will be leaving about…"

Once again in his own little world nothing else matter and he saw and hear nothing. Didn't hear the little comment for the manga freaks in the back of the room or see Dee watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

As he exited that room he quickly walked off trying to find the right room. Time when slow as he found the room and slipped as the bell rang taking the seat closet to the door. Seconds later the seat in front of him was taken and he found himself staring into a black pony tail.

"Hello and welcome to the class that will change your out look on life… otherwise and better known as your English class."

"Yea, how so? You think by having us say 'My friend and I' instead of 'Me and my friend' is going to do much? What about those of us that so use proper grammar?" Ryo asked still trying to be the bad ass his image suggested. As he spoke Dee looked on, even he wouldn't say anything like that. Did he have companion for the school bad ass?

"Well, don't you have a fire in that soul of yours? I am not here to just teach you grammar. I'm here to have you open your eyes; let your soul free to see."

"How are you going to do that? Have us read books by some well known authors? Write papers and take tests about the hidden meanings of book that the authors never meant to have seen that way?"

"No my young sir. First of all I don't have you take test. We write stories and paper. In this class every two weeks I have you turn in one of two things. A poem you wrote or a two page story. Either one is about you or a moment that stands out or taught you a great lesion. This class is meant to be fun but also have you learn. We read great books and stories. We learn about our classmates and have respect for each other. My rules are simple and are to be followed or punishment is given. Respect everyone in this class, turn in your work, behave, listen, no bad language, no bad mouthing, be free with your comments and, most of all have fun. One of my big pet peeves is I do not except laziness and not living up to your potential. If I think you are breaking one of these rules I will confront you and fix it. Follow these simple rules and this will be one of your funniest and easiest classes."

The room held a low mutter of saying of free ride and a blow off class. "Since we have time I think we are going to play a little game. Its called 'Get to know me.' Here Ryan… Jason." With that a stack of note cards were thrown at both boys. "Give everyone three cards."

A few minutes passed as the football players slowly counted out the cards for each person. Once they sat back down the teacher smiled. "Now that you have them I want you each to write one fact on each card that you think no once else has. Nothing like 'I like sports' but more like 'This summer I went to Africa.' Then you will fold them over and pass them up. I am going to pick one at a time and read it out loud. If it is your card then you have to stand up and say your name and state your other two other facts. If anyone has a question they may ask and it must be answered. So hurry up." The cards fluttered in within a minute.

"Nice, I even placed my own in there. So who will be the first person? 'I learned to fly a plane.' Don't be shy now stand up."

Shyly a petite girl stood, "Hi I'm Amanda. I own two planes and after I got my lesions I flew to Arizona in the plane by myself."

"Thank you. Any questions?" No hands raised, "Ok then… 'I bought a horse.'"

A boy raised, "Yo, names Jim. Broke my leg jumping a pole on my new horse and won a horse riding award. " And fell.

"Ok… 'I can speak 5 different languages.'"

"Names Kendra. I had two of my poems published and when to Russia."

One shy boy raised his hand before she was able to sit. "What do you speak?"

"English, Spanish, Russian, German, and Hawaiian."

"Interesting…" That went on for a few more minutes until Ryo's head snapped up with his card. "I just moved here from Japan and speak fluent Japanese as my first language."

He waited a moment then stood. "The name is Ryo…"

The teacher chimed in. "I don't have you on my list…"

"Real name is Randy but my Japanese name is Ryo and that is what I go by."

"Ahh… I see. Well Ryo can you say something in Japanese for me."

"Anata ga inoru muyouni."

"And that is…"

A cute male stood, "As you wish." 'Cute and smart,' Ryo thought before mentally slapping himself.

The teachers face smiled, "We have two Japanese speaking classmates. You will have to have a conversation for us one day. Now Ryo what are your other two things?"

He smiled, 'Make them scared because of your talent.' His smile feel almost as if never there. Back into the world. "I am a third degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do and a fourth degree black belt in Karate." Falling back into his seat he enjoyed the 'Oooh's' and 'Ahhhh's' coming from his class mates and the slight tint of fear sparkling in there eyes.

One young boy asked in a smart ass voice, "How long have you been doing them. I started Karate three years ago and I am now just a brown belt."

"I started when I was nine, seven years ago, and practiced and had class six days a week." A low 'Oh' was heard before the teacher pulled the class back together.

"Class… ok thank you Ryo for the information. Now it seems we have done all but one person… Dee Laytner… stand up and say something."

The boy rose, "I'm Dee. I'd love to say something but the bell is going to ring in… 2,1." Buzzzzzzz.

"Ok class see you tomorrow. Ryo come here a moment."

Fling an anime hip pack over one shoulder designed with the sign of Nerv from Neon Geneses, he groaned and gingerly strolled over as the rest of the class left the room. "What's up Teach?"

"First of all do you remember me saying that if I have a problem with a student I will correct it?" Nodding not amused at all. "This is not Japan and I do not understand how the school works there but we don't have a attitude in this class. Don't belittle me in front of my students. We have respect for everyone but you respect me more then your peers. I have looked through you record and I do say in all your years of school you have not had one disciplinary action taken because you were a great student. Also I don't know why you're in this class because from reading your work you are above this leave. I don't expect anymore trouble from you and great work. Do you understand that?"

"As understood as this language. But as I might state you yourself sir just pulled a attitude." Glaring black eyes darken to meet brown eyes.

"Sorry Teach I forgot my bag." Dee popped in from his place outside the door were he listened with an open mouth. "Sorry about that." With that he gave one look at Ryo still staring and walked out and waited by the door. A minute later Ryo walked out passing Dee.

"Hey… Ryo is it? Yea Ryo."

"What do you want you moronic yaro (Bastard)?"

"Just wanted to talk. I like how you stood up the teacher. Not many people have the guts to do that."

"Thanks now can you leave I have to find the gym. Anyway I thought you didn't like me? You just couldn't take it that I laid you flat on you ass in less then a minute."

"Well that was before I knew you were a third and forth degree black belt. Now I understand that you're not just some street ass. Come on I'm going to gym. Let me show you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now review. But before you do I have a few words about my story. Hope you like it. You get a little look at Ryo and Dee. They can stand each other now. That's good. Review and feed my ego!!!!!


	7. First Day Hell Part 2

Ch. 7 First Day Hell Part 2

Sighing they took the journey through twisting and turning halls until they made it to the male's locker room. A muscular but slightly heavy set man stepped forth as the boys entered the locker room. "Looks like you are never on time. Laytner get in there and change."

"Yes Mr. Keefer. See you Ryo."

"What's your name?"

"The name on the list is Randy McLain. But it's Ryo."

"Ok McLain. New to the school to. Your uniform is set up on locker 57. Change and follow Laytner out to the gym."

The uniform he had been forced to wear seemed a little tight for his liking but as the shorts hugged his hips it was easier to move. "Listen up. The school makes your parents sign these slips since that one idiot got hurt two years ago. Basically they say we are not responsible if you get hurt and we do play sport where there is a chance of you getting hurt. Bring those in or you can't play."

Softly a neat signature filled the space before Ryo raised his hand. "Here Keefer."

"McLain that is for your parents to sign not you. Your not 18 yet so you can't sign."

"Check my file I have permission as of now to sign any documents meant for a parent or legal guardian. Call, you have a phone over there." As he pointed the man huffed.

"Smart ass too. Maybe I will call. Class be silent." Picking up the phone he dialed as others whispered about the new kid. 'Maybe this is working out as I wanted. Everyone is whispering about me. Ha… I knew it would be easy.'

"Seems as you are right McLain. They wouldn't tell me how it is possible but you do."

"Simple really."

"Since you are so much of a smart ass with a big mouth that likes to blab then tell the class."

"Ok. My uncle and aunt have legal guardianship over me. I moved from Japan but they had to stay there to work. They set it up with the school and with others that I make the decisions for myself until they say other wise."

"Well then. What do they do?" One of the football player boys asked not really interested but trying to keep from doing work.

"They work for Subaru of America and are redesigning door handles for a prototype that is coming out next year."

Leaning farther back into his chair Dee smirked. "So why didn't you just stay in Japan?"

"I didn't have a school to go to. Plus we were moving here before they got called in."

"Why don't you have a school? It have a fire or something."

"The private school I went to asked me not to come back the next semester. And before you ask I can't say."

"What you kill someone."

"No I signed a contract saying that I can't mention why I got kicked out due to people suing."

"Class, talk to him after class I have to explain things here…"

Once again Ryo blocked out the words being said but this time with the help of earphones and a MP3 player. Letting his hair fall he slowly slip the phones in his ears after slipping the cord under his shirt. No one was the wiser but Dee who sat behind the boy.

Class let out within minutes and they all shuffled out of the class when Keefer yelled to get papers in. Ryo stood and exited with Dee smiling close behind. Tapping him on the shoulder Dee smiled. "Maybe I didn't give you enough credit."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Stating your opinion America sucks to a pro American teacher, belittle a English teacher in front of his class, showing the gym teacher he is stupid, listening to music in class and swearing. All these things are grounds for detention."

"Whatever. Does it really look like I care? The American school system is nothing compared to my old school. If that is all I'm off to woodshop where I'll be forced to get into another fight with the teacher about signing my own papers and then sit back and listen to the same babble about being careful."

"You have woodshop? So do I. Damn this is weird. Four classes together in a row. What else do you have?"

Pulling out a slip of paper Dee laughed. "What?" he asked rolling his eyes at the mindless act the boy next to was doing.

"We have lunch together and photography. No way I'm ever taking Algebra II and Drama sucks."

"Drama is easy. Acting and remembering lines. That's really all you have to do. Anyway it's a blow off class. And Algebra II I was going to skip that at my old school but I thought to take it here so it would be easier."

"That's why I'm taking woodshop. A blow off class and Metal Arts was already full and I can't cook. But photography is going to be fun. They give you a camera and say go take pictures. How hard can that be?"

"I've done it before. The developing is hard but it also depends on what type of pictures you take. The class is up ahead right? I can smell the saw dust."

That class was mindless again as Ryo fluttered out of real world after fighting with the teacher about signing another paper but now here he sat, a sub in front of him, at a lunch table with Dee next to him.

"So what do you think about the American lunch food?"

"Really I was hoping for something with rice because I haven't had it in a while."

"Rice? Oh yeah you eat a lot of that. You'll never fine any of that here. It's Hamburgers, subs, chicken, and pizza all the time."

"Something I could get used too." The silence grew as the subs disappeared. Once Ryo's was gone he looked at his wrists. Staring at the thick white line that contracted his honey skin. Within a split second though his face broke out into a slight smile as Dee brought up something funny that a kid said.

"You know Dee, you're not that bad… for a America that is."

"Thanks… I think…"

His next two classes passed by as slowly as the night before Christmas for an eager child. 'Drama,' he decided with an inner laugh, 'was a joke, and Algebra II was a nap hour with numbers.'

Once again he walked and sat down just as the bell rang which caused the teacher to look on and wonder about this boy all in black who was already chatting slowly with the troublesome Dee Laytner. "Class, look around the room… I'll give you one more minute to change seats if you would like…" The room itself was curious but few moved. After seeing that he smiled and continued. "Very well then. I have six rows holding 30 students. I want the first, third and fifth rows to look at the person to your right…" Dee looked over and smiled at Ryo. "The second, fourth and sixth rows look to your left… now everyone say hello partner… This person will be your partner for the rest of this class. You will have to do many projects with this person, learn about his person, and see what makes them tick, what are his or her hobbies? Most of all don't take this person lightly.

Each semester you will turn in a major project. This semester is a photo documenter on your partner. I want you to show us that person using photos. The project will be on a special program and you r allowed to talk but the next project is a photo documenter of the both of you, as friends or enemies. I don't care what you are or what you do in the pictures but have to be together in every photograph. And before anyone asks I will not change partners for anyone, for any reason. Since I now have that out of the way I need you to pass these back and read them... anyway they just say that there's a $1oo deposit fee and $30 equipment cost. As soon as that's in you can have your camera. Also I need you to sign the rules, also your parent needs to sign that…"

As the teacher droned on Dee looked over at Ryo, in a low voice he whispered, "You gonna turn your paper in now. It's funny to see the teacher when you proved em' wrong."

"Ryo turned slightly to face his partner, "Yea, and my money."

"Ok now for the next 20 minutes I want you to talk to your partner and only your partner." Out of the corner of his eye the teacher saw a hand raise in question. "Yes my dear boy, you have a question?"

"It's Ryo and no, but here is the money," drawing out his wallet, he quickly pulled out $130 and put it back as Dee looked on wide eyed. "And here are the papers that needed to be signed."

"Ryo, thank you for getting the money in today but the papers need a parent to sign." With that he began to walk away before his name was called.

"Mr. Rossow, I don't need a parent to sign…"

"Really? And that is because?

"The people I live with are over in Japan and I have a slip filled out saying I can sign any school papers that are meant for my legal guardian. Please, I've gone throught this six other times today, just believe me." He pleaded, leaning back in his chair, a fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"I've had one other student do the same thing, as unorthodox as it is. Ryo please step out into the hall with me. I need to as you a few questions."

Before standing Dee shot him a worried glance as he watched shrug his shoulders and step out into the hallway. "Ryo, now tell me why your living on your own. Are you a runaway? Did you get emancipated?"

All was quiet in the empty halls before Ryo laughed, "Mr. Rossow it is truly none of your business but I assure you I'm not a runaway nor did I get emancipated."

"Tell me why you're living on your own?" His voice raising over the cockiness in the young mans voice.

"If you must know," he signed annoyingly, "I used to live in Japan, and then my aunt and uncle, whom I live with, thought it would be better if we moved here where I could start over after getting into a little trouble at my old school. They got called by work hand had to stay over for a while longer. So instead of shoving me into another boarding school they let me move here. Now if that's it I have to talk to my partner." With that he slide past the teacher and back into his seat and was talking away before the teacher entered the room.

- - - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- -

Ha! I posted so that means you have to review!


	8. Karate Mishap

Sorry about not posting sooner but i juts got my internet back today. I switched from DSL to cable and man am i happy i did! Any who onto the story.

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

Ch. 8 Karate Mishap

After looking over Ryo and seeing he was ok Dee smiled, "Ryo, what's with that bag? What's the thingy mean? Another Japanese thing?"

"Well yes and no. It's from a Anime, Neon Geneses Evangelion."

"Ok, cool, Anime is pretty good but me, I like Jonny the Homicidal Maniac."

"Really I found that ok…"

Time did pass rather quick seeing as the bell rang just moments later. "Hey Ryo you want to head off and do something since school is finally over?"

"I'll have to talk a rain check. I have practice… but if you would like to you can come and watch."

"Sure! I think it would be funny to see somebody take the beating I took from you."

After a few nervous laughs he spoke, "He, ha, yea… ummm… this might be a little different… trust me…"

"Ryo, hurry up and get in your Gi (1). Don't walk… Run!" Yelled a tall, pale man with shoulder length blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

Walking out in a all black Gi, except the red symbol of the school, Ryo hurried to tie the belt off before pulling in own blonde hair in a pony tail. "Sorry Sensei Lyon. Today was my first day of school in America." He finished with a bow.

"That's fine," stated the older man with a bow of his own. "So who's the guy? Your friend?"

"Yes Sensei, this is Dee. The one I fought in the park."

Looking over at Dee, he laughed, "Bad move kid. You should see what he's done to some of the karate students, let alone an outsider. Well, have a seat and enjoy Ryo fighting." Turning to Ryo… "You want to spar with Shi (2) or Roko (3)? Or you can practice Bojutsu (4). But knowing you… probable the Shinia (5) or Bokken (6)."

Looking over Dee, he smiled, "Sensei, let me spar with JuGo (7) and a Shinia."

"You sure? We can't afford for you to get hurt since you going for 5 Dan (8). They won't go easy on you considering how many you've hurt."

"Bring them out. I've been going easy while practicing with them."

"Fine then. Fifteen males out here and bring a Shinia!" And quickly out came 15 guys dressed in white Gi's. Walking up one boy handed the sword to Ryo and bowed. "You fifteen against Ryo. Circle now!" He screamed as the boys circled and opened in a defensive fighting stance. "You know the rules." Closing his eyes he stood at Hachiji dachi (9). Ready for anything…

"Began," Ryo yelled. Dee was about to say something because to him 15 against one just didn't seem fair but stood shocked as he saw 7 of the boys lunge for Ryo. And with his eyes closed Ryo knocked them away with a few swipes of his sword and a kick. With a loud Ki-Ai (10) a few kicks and hits 7 more were on the ground.

Now only one stood, a cocky smile and a Gi is all he wore. "Sensei, give Robert a Shinia." Ryo stated as he fixed his again and swung the sword from one hand to the other.

Quickly catching the flying bamboo Robert bowed and went to his fighting stance. "You won't beat me this time."

Now fighting full force as bamboo hit bamboo making a load cracking sound. After about a minute of Ryo fighting one handed he spoke, "Remember you are inferior to me You're a brown belt." Stepping up his force, Ryo grabbed the sword with a hand near each end and in one swift motion hit Robert in the left temple then his right side, followed by taking out both knees and pushing him to the ground. Each hit followed by a groan of pain.

Spinning the sword around his front and back he then stabbed in between his feet, with a loud Ki-Ai, bowing his head above it. All was silent for a moment before a deep laugh surfaced, pushing the sword to the ground Ryo bowed as Robert still lay on the floor in disbelieve. "You'll never beat me. You're as pathetic as the first time I beat you." Turning his back he walked away.

Just then Robert stood and grabbed Ryo in a bear hug. With a laugh Ryo grabbed the boys right hand with his left and elbow strike him in the right temple, bring out Roberts right arm and kicking him in the arm. A crack was heard as Robert felt to the floor crying.

Ryo then fell to his knees watching as tears feel from Robert. One last thing crossed his mind before his eyes rolled back into his head and fell to the floor. 'Did I just do that?'

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

Dee lead Ryo throught the many streets on his way to bring Ryo home. Still in shock, Ryo had no idea what was going on or even know when Dee open his room door and through him on the bed.

While Dee slipped of Ryo's shoes and Gi jacket did he wake from his state. "Where the hell am I? Dee what the hell are you doing here?"

"Chill Ryo. I found your address in your wallet so I took you home. You were in one hell of a shock. Oh, and that Lyon guy said that practice tomorrow, Friday, is cancelled. And come to think of it there is no school then…" He leaned against a dresser running a hand through his messed up ebony hair.

"Ohh, I remember…" He said looking down at his hands in his lap. "Did I… did I really… break his arm…"

"Yea the ambulance person said you broke his elbow and one of the bones in the forearm."

"Ambulance? Wait… what time is it?" He said throwing the covers off.

"Hey, cool it. The med people said that you should rest. But it's going on 11:30. Why?"

"Double shit… Emily…" He said franticly running out into the living room with Dee close behind.

"Hey didn't you hear me. The med said to keep it easy." Dee yelled running after Ryo who quickly cleaned up everything, not even knowing he was running around in nothing but his Gi pants.

Suddenly with a load 'thump' Ryo was on the floor with Dee sitting on top of him. "I told you that I'd make you stop." All was still as Dee lay on top of his male friend. With a sudden thought the ebony haired man leaned down and placed a chases kiss on his friend. A moment and smile later they kissed again this time with passions that flared.

As they deepen the kiss the door opened leaving the two boys to stare at the older women, who stood with mouth ajar.

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

1 Martial Art uniform. Made up of Jacket, pants and belt.

2 4

3 6

4 Training with a Bo, 6 foot wooden staff

5 Bamboo sword

6 Wooden sword

7 15

8 5th degree black belt

9 Natural stance (feet shoulder width apart toes slightly pointed out)

10 Karate shout

((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))((-))

Yup i know there area lot of Japanese words that you had to look at the bottom of the page for but hey, that's how Ryo learned so i thought i'd keep it that way.

The faster your review the fast i post. Keep that in mind.

Ja ne


	9. Going Out?

First of all pardon the spelling/grammar mistakes because my only concern was to get this story posted. Also, i'm sorry it was so long but i have been swamped with work. My Senior year is crazy. I have this restaurant that i'm head chef of that we run in my school and then i'm taking night courses for culinary while trying to find a job in a culinary field at the same time being the second highest member in my military group. Oh, did i mention I'm the president of the Gay-Straight Alliance at my school and Vice President of the Brighton Alterative Religion Discussion Society. Yeah, and i'm doing all of this so i can join the Navy, for Culinary, when i'm out of high school and not wait a couple months until i'm 18. So if anyone complains that i'm not posting then i would gladly hand over my resonsibilities so i can be lazy again and write. Now please enjoy and review.

A Day Out

"Sorry for interrupting, I see you're home so bye." Just then the door slammed shut and Dee was thrown off, and flew into the couch, with just a flip of Ryo's hips.

"Emily, wait!" Ryo yelled as he lunged for the door. Opening it, he ran after her and grabbed her by the arm a little to tight as she winced in pain. "Oh shit. I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab you like that. Sorry but Emily it wasn't like you think."

"Ryo, hun, don't worry it's ok. Lots of people are gay. Why, hell, my own brother is and—"

"I'm not gay, Emily."

"Well, child, it's still ok if you like to bat on both sides. I have a cousin that's like that."

"No, you don't understand." He clenched his fist as his voice raised. "I'm not gay, I'm not bi. Dee just got the wrong idea. I didn't even know he was gay."

"Not gay. I'm proudly bi." Came a yell from the apartment.

"Whatever but I'm not. And Emily don't worry Dee will be leaving in a minute." Ryo stated calm once again as he gave her his heart warming smile.

"Child, if you don't mind me asking. Did you meet him at school? 'Cuz, if he gonna be comin' over some more then it's my duty to make sure I know him. You ma would love to hear you have a friend." She finished as she brushed right passed Ryo and into the apartment were she was already shaking hand with Dee as Ryo walked in dumbfounded.

"Now, Dee, my child, tell me about your self and why you are still here as the hour of midnight approaches? Your ma must be shook with the worries for you right now."

"Well ma'am, I phoned Mother before I took Ryo home. He had a rough practice. Mother told me it was fine to come home late. I laid Ryo in his bed and took his jacket and shoes off before he woke up and went crazy. Also Mother was ok with it since we will not be attending school tomorrow. By the way ma'am my name is Dee Laytner and I'm 16. I met Ryo at school, he is in 5 of my seven classes and he invited me to watch him at practice because we have a project in photo class were we have to do a picture biography of our partner. I was just getting some idea." Dee finished in his best 'I'm a good boy' voice. Smiling the whole time as he poured on the charm.

"Well there Mister Dee. Seems Ryo made a good friend. Well, well, looky now. It's got to be past midnight. I'm must be going now children. See you tomorrow night youngin'." Standing up and fixing her skirt Ryo walked her to the door.

"By the god in heaven you should join drama cuz you just did the best acting I've seen. Thanks for covering me. I know sensei will have a fun time yelling at me but Kama that guy will finally lay off me." Laughing it off Ryo flopped down in the arm chair.

"Kama…" Dee question, scratching his head.

"It's Japanese. You'll have to understand that Japanese was my first language and every now and then I'll just say random words. Oh it means god by the way."

"Hey dude. You mind if I ask a few questions?" Dee questioned as Ryo just shrugged his shoulder in responds. "Who the hell was that women?"

After sighing and being quite for a moment Ryo went about explaining most of everything surrounding his parentless life in the ever exciting place called America. Contently he left out his parents death, his goody-two-shoes days and the hospital visits.

A moment afterward the olive skin boy sighed, rubbing his eyes and smiling foxishly while glazing at his fair haired friend. "Hey, they let you stay in America, with free money to do as you please. Hell, that's shit lucky!"

Finally Ryo smiled. "It is pretty cool I guess. I mean, America is laid back, completely different from Japan. It's great to live at home and travel to school. For once _I_ have control over my own life."

"Shit, you know, I think that would suck. I mean, who would want to live at school and be bossed around all the time. What kind of life would that be?" He asked lazily as he stretched out onto the couch.

"I guess when you're born and raised one way you really don't look at it the way some people would… but what about you?"

"Well, you know how it goes. No matter what I do I get bossed around by Mother and that is only when she isn't with the other kids. But, hey, why don't we get some food and watch TV. Get your mind off of the whole karate thing and you're crazy Southern nanny." Quickly he stood and walked away wishing and hoping that the conversation would end. Anyone looking closely would have seen his dropping face as the subject of home came into play.

Walking over to the kitchen he open drawer after drawing and was shocked to see no food that looked remotely editable. "Dee, I have an idea lets go out for some food and then see if we can grab a movies at a store." Grabbing Dee's arm he hurried to pull him out the door and was waiting for the elevator when he figured out what Dee was snickering about. Running back into the house Ryo embarrassedly put on a shirt and a different pair of pants. And with that they were off but not before Ryo punches Dee in the arm.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for you!"

"You know you could of told me I still didn't have a shirt on."

"It's not my fault you're a dumb blonde… OUCH! Stop hitting you. Christ, you have a anger problem."

"Baka yaro."

"What you call me you blonde?"

"I only stated the truth…" And back and forth they went until they got they food.


End file.
